Forever: The Mission
by FireLilly05
Summary: Full Summary inside, was never good at summary writing, basically futuristic Atem is the best at his job. One day the command comes from his superior that seems ordinary, but will change his life forever. I dreamt this up. It's also on my Quizilla account too! AtemXOC


Forever

_The Mission_

Atem is a special operations agent for Magnesius Corporation, a computer organisation run by Hamthar, Seto Kaiba's rival. Seto is mad at his cousin for becoming an agent for the opposing company. Hamthar sends Atem to retrieve a secret weapon from the other end of the world but what happens when the weapon's guardian decides to come along?

Prologue

Year 2121-Atem's P.O.V.:

I was 7 years old when my parents and uncle died. We were told it was an accident but nothing else was said. Seto and Mokuba, my cousins, were adopted immediately by Gozaboro Kaiba. I lived at the orphanage with my brother for a year before he came; I had just turned 8 years old the previous day. Hamthar Aren was the owner of one of the top computer companies in the world, Magnesius Corporation. He was interested in me but not my little brother. He adopted me and taught me control over my emotions. He taught me five forms of hand-to-hand combat and the control of fire. It was tough but I wanted to prove myself to my new 'father'.

My brother Yugi and I were one of the few to inherit gifts from the past. We could control the elements, or Yugi could control air and earth and I could control fire and shadow. The gifts we had were only available to a chosen few of the old families, those who still believed. Hamthar's use of electricity made him the ideal technologist. I used to receive letters from Yugi after I was adopted but they stopped after a while and all I knew was that he was happy and well off.

When I was 17, I had finished all aspects of my studies and all of my training. I was given a job as Hamthar's special operations agent and I was the best. Two years later, my cousin Seto heard about it and he wasn't very happy. He called it betrayal of the family but I called it loyalty; loyalty to the man who gave me a life. Hamthar made me his son, the son he never had. He had had a wife but it ended in a divorce and his second wife died during pregnancy taking the child with her.

I am now 24 years old and the best agent in the world. Nobody can beat me at what I do. I'm the assassin, the spy, the retriever, anything that Hamthar or 'father' wants me to be. He sent for me two days ago, he wants me to retrieve his secret weapon from the Old Islands, south of Japan and bring it back to California 7.

He didn't tell me what it was or what it did but I knew better than to question my orders. However, he did show me a picture of the weapons keeper; it was a young girl with dark brown hair. I am to kill anyone that stands in my way and let nothing stop me. An easy assignment after all, I am the best.

Chapter 1: Assassin Ex

Siren's P.O.V.:

What a day! I'm walking home from working on the Game reserve. My mom is a veterinarian and I work as a ranger. The reserve is one of the few places where you can actually find animals in their natural habitat. I love my job and the apartment I own isn't too far from my mom's or work so we usually walk together. If assassins bent on getting the weapon don't delay me.

I can hear music coming from the apartment blocks. The best thing about my landlady is that she's young and a party animal. Rebecca is probably going crazy. Needless to say I've got the better apartment. The flat has three bedrooms, two bathroom, dining, living room and kitchen with built in fish tank. Customized with TV and a stereo Hi-fi and 3 potted plants, it was a dream. The bedrooms were painted to fit the personality of the owners.

Mai has probably seduced some poor sap by now. I had thought I told them no parties on weekdays. I enter the apartment and the music stops. I ignore everyone and go into my bathroom to shower. When I'm come out the place is clean so I put on my jeans and tee-shirt and go to the lounge.

Mai is the first to start, "We know you told us not to but we couldn't help it."

Rebecca piped in, We're so sorry!"

I end up laughing, "Don't look so worried. Now because you partied tonight you can't on Friday."

We eat and the doorbell rings. I open the door and see Yugi standing there in a muscle shirt and blue denim jeans. "Hey Yugi, you here for Becca?"

He smiled at me, "You know it."

Rebecca appears and moves to his side. "See you tomorrow guys."

I smile at the engaged couple, "Enjoy yourselves."

Mai and I are watching TV when the first sound is heard. We ignore it, not really caring. The second time I go to my room and get out my special necklace. It has the 6 elements engraved onto the surface. The third time it frightens Mai and she goes to bed. When the knock comes at the door, somebody is waiting for me.

"Hello Siren, long times no see," he says with a smirk.

"Kayle!" I manage to gasp.

Kayle is my ex-boyfriend. He dumped me a year and a half ago for some blond French girl he met at the harbour. I thought I was well short of the looser but guess I was wrong. "What are you doing here?"

He gestures, "Let's walk together." I go inside and tell Mai and she falls off to sleep. Kayle and I walk for a bit before he stops at the lake. On the way down we talked about his family and his now ex-girlfriend.

"I'm sorry it's come to this Siren. You are very beautiful, it's such a waste," he finally says.

"It's such a waste of what?" I ask.

"Of such talent," he answers me.

Then he transforms before my eyes into a serpent. When the last assassin came, I was unprepared. This time I was ready for anything. I lifted my palms and the water responds washing him into the lake. I make it to the road and turn to face the serpent. Calling on the fire I raise my hands and blast it in the face just to see another jet of fire hit it form the other side. It turns to face the new threat in the form of a boy again. Too late Kayle realizes the attacker is in front of him and I turn away as the fight breaks out.

When it's silent I sit on a nearby log and burry my face in my hands. How much longer will I have to put up with these assassins? Somebody stands in front of me and I look up. He looks like…

"Yugi?" I ask tentatively.

Chapter 2: Fleeting Reunion

Atem's P.O.V.:

The brunette girl called me Yugi. "No, my name is Atem."

She stood, "That's an unusual name. You're not from here are you?"

I smirk, "I would have thought it was obvious."

She laughs and I find it odd. I've never heard that sound after a meeting before. I decide to get this over with quickly. "Mr Magnesius sent me here to get something for him."

She looks shocked and looks towards the East. Tears form in her eyes but she blinks them away and begins walking. She gestures for me to follow. "It's that time already?"

"Yes, he wants it as soon as possible."

We walk back to her apartment where a blonde is waiting. I'm told her name is Mai but I don't care, it doesn't matter to me. The brunette goes to her room and comes back with a disk, which she holds up for me to see.

"Good. I'll take it off your hands and be going," I reach for it but she pulls back.

"I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not," I growl at her.

"Either I come or you don't get the weapon," she smirked.

I conceded, I'll get it from her and dump her somewhere when I get the chance. The girl offers me a room for the night and I say yes. I go to the room and see that it's white; I like it, especially the gold trimmings. Mai brings some clothes in for me. I change my pants and there's a knock at the door.

"Enter," I say pulling off my shirt.

I see the brunette come in and watch in satisfaction as her eyes pop. Years of training has paid off when you know the girls look at you like that. "What do you want?"

Her voice is soft, gentle, loving, "I thought you might like something to eat. Are you hurt?"

"No. Is there anything else?"

"No. My name is Siren by the way."

I look at her, "Like the beautiful women who lure sailors to their doom."

She laughs at that remark, "That's what everyone says when they hear my name. Yes, exactly like that. Would you like to hear me sing?"

I look away from her when she asks that. There is a twinkle in her eyes so I nod cautiously. She sits on the bed and I sit down on the covers. She looks out into the sky and begins to sing. I eat silently, listening to the enchanting sound.

It was an old song, from the early 21 hundreds. My mother sang it for me once. Siren was reasonably pretty; dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, lush pink-red lips and a delicate figure. I listened to her singing and I couldn't help but think her name definitely suits her; a true Siren, born from the myths that ran through our veins, the veins of the elementals.

"That was beautiful," I told her.

She smiled at me, picked up the empty plate and left the room, "Good night Atem."

"Good night Siren." I turned over; truly a remarkable woman. I shook the thought from my mind and remembered my training. The emotional walls safely up, I thought about the disk. I would need to find a way to take it from her, by any means necessary.

I woke to the smells of breakfast and when I looked at the clock it was 9:30 in the morning. There's a knock and Siren opens the door. She smiles at me when she sees I'm awake.

"Good morning sleepy head," she greeted.

"Morning," I said.

"Mai is gone to work already so it's just you and me in the house at the moment. Rebecca and Yugi will be back in half an hour. You can take a shower while I make breakfast. Do you need anything?" she said.

"Perhaps some new clothes if you don't mind," I said.

"I'll see what I can do," she said as she withdrew.

I pause before getting out of bed; had she said Yugi? I shook the thought from my mind and took the opportunity to explore the house and found it to be quite lovely; just right for three girls to live in. I went back into the room and saw pictures of Siren and a woman that could only be her mother. I realized that she had allowed me to use her bed last night.

I went to take a hot shower, the hot water always helped to clear my head. As soon I was out of a range of a 5km radius from Hamthar I let my guard down. I usually used my time away to exploit the fact that girls found me attractive but this was all business. The look he gave me said plainly, "No fooling around!"

I went back to the room and found fresh clothes laid out for me. They fit really well, the jeans and shirt were both black. The shirt had a dragon pattern on it and there was a black belt on the bed. There were black arm buckles with silver studs and a backpack filled with necessities for a long journey. Siren had thought of everything, I thought as I changed adding some of my personal effects.

There were voices in the dining room. A blonde sat at the table looking at me. I realized that the chatter was in the kitchen. The blonde's eyes raked the new muscle shirt and leather jacket.

She screamed in the direction of the kitchen, "You really caught one this time Siren!"

Siren and somebody remarkably familiar came in, both holding trays of food. Siren blushed and set the food on the table. "Rebecca, Yugi this is Atem. Mr Magnesius sent him."

The girl called Rebecca stopped, "Hamthar sent him?"

I wasn't really paying any attention to the girls my focus was on the boy called Yugi. It was him, it was my little brother. After all these years that I hadn't heard from him he was standing right in front of me.

Yugi stepped forward, "Big brother is that you?"

I hugged my brother, completely dropping my training, "Yugi."

It was my first cheery breakfast of omelettes in a while. Yugi told me about his adopted family and I told him about Hamthar. We talked about work and he told me he was getting married. I turned to look at the girl he'd chosen, Rebecca. There was nothing extraordinary about her but he was happy.

There was a knock at the door and instinct kicked in. I woke up and walked to the door and when I opened it the boy's eyes widened. "They didn't say that you were on the case," he said in dismay.

I closed the door and the assassin made a run for it. I caught him, of course, and made him wish he had turned tail and ran sooner. I went back to the apartment and the place was spotless. Two bags were by the door and Siren and Rebecca talked quietly. Yugi and I had a short discussion and Siren told me they would be staying in the apartment.

"Are you still bent on coming?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Not afraid I'll ditch you somewhere?"

"Mmmm… No not really."

"Have you got it?"

"Yes, let's go."

We said goodbyes and soon Siren and I were heading to the harbour in her Ranger jeep. I would miss Yugi but his life was safer without me. The walls safely back in place, I went over the plan; we would board the first ship to the Japanese main land and a variety of planes to California 7.

Chapter 3: Goodbyes

Atem's P.O.V.:

Siren insisted we stop by her mother's place first. We went passed the Nature reserve office where she stopped and went into the office. She re-emerged with a tanned, muscled man with a scar on his arm. She seemed to be explaining something to him. As she sat back in the Jeep I looked at his face and he was eyeing me angrily. I realized that he must have thought I was her boyfriend and he was probably into her.

As we drove she told me her mother's name was Eleanor Hale.

We stopped at her mother's house and the door burst open. The lady I had seen in the photo came out of the house and embraced her daughter. She starred daggers at me and I was quite puzzled.

As we went into the house she said, "Daren called me."

I shot a questioning look at Siren and she mouthed the words 'my boss' so I nodded remembering the guy from the reserve. Siren inhaled, "What did he tell you, mum?"

Mrs Hale did not answer immediately. She went to the back and brought a plate of biscuits and 2 cups of tea. Sofia motioned for me to take a cup but I ignored her; there was something I didn't trust about her mother.

She sat in an armchair and said, "He told me you resigned and that you were leaving." She shot me a murderous look, "He said there was a boy that looked like bad news with you."

I had seen that coming, what I didn't see coming was Siren's outburst, "I think you raised me to be more mature than that. Mum I'm not leaving with some guy that I met to go to the city or have a Vegas wedding or do something stupid like getting knocked-up."

I winced at that one and Mrs Hale calmed a bit. "So why are you leaving sweetheart? Please tell me so I know when you're going to come back."

Siren hung her head and I noticed her shake, "Mum it's about the Magnesius Corp. Weapon. Hamthar wants it and sent Atem here to retrieve it."

Mrs Hale froze, "How much does he know?"

Siren shook her head, "I don't think he knows anything about it."

Siren looked at me and I said, "I just follow orders. If he doesn't tell me something then I don't have to know about it."

Mrs Hale laughed bitterly, "Yes, sounds just like Hamthar. I bet he even trained you at showing no emotion and keeping feelings locked away."

I betrayed nothing but I was stunned, how did she know so much? She snorted, "Don't care much for a robot. You'll end up sad and lonely just like him."

I said nothing and Siren laughed at the silence, "Okay that's enough troubling the guest mum. I know what Daren told you and no I'm not running away with Atem so stop accusing him."

Mrs Hale sighed, "So why did you come here?"

Siren's expression changed and she said, "You know why I came."

There was silence then Mrs Hale stood, "Come here."

Siren nodded and stood to follow her mother. She turned back to me, "Stay here for two minutes."

I nodded and she left. I stood and looked around. Pictures of Siren and her mum decorated the room and paintings and poems were in frames on the walls. I saw the same signature on all of them 'S.A.' I thought it might have been Siren's but her mother's name was Hale. I remembered her mother's maiden name was Hale. Then I realized what was odd about the pictures; they all showed Siren and Mrs Hale but where-

"Enjoying the view?" Mrs Hale's voice sounded.

I turned to face her, "Where are the pictures of Siren's father?"

She smiled wickedly, "I cut him out of the pictures and out of Siren's life."

I decided not to pursue the subject so instead I asked, "Where's Siren?"

She smiled, "Full of questions aren't you? Where she is, is none of your concern. Or are you actually worried for her."

I glared at her and she shook her head, "My mistake, you're worried about the weapon. Huh, Siren went to fetch something or the other."

I didn't take my eyes off of her while we waited. There was something I didn't trust about the woman. Siren walked in and said goodbye to her mother and we left. I watched her mother's shrinking figure in the rear-view mirror. Siren noticed but said nothing.

We reached another house and Siren stopped again. She went in for five minutes then came out again. She did this with three other houses but with the fourth she came out and motioned to me. I entered the house and almost retched. There was blood everywhere and a mutilated body of a boy in the room.

Siren called somebody and left to go outside. I found her crying on the steps and another guy with black hair came and comforted her. For some reason I felt pity for this girl that I knew so little about. She motioned to me and we got into her Jeep. The other guy said goodbye to Siren and kissed her cheek. He shot me a glare over her shoulder.

"Don't worry that was the last stop because I had to call him," she said to me.

I nodded at her and we drove to the harbour. We got something to eat and checked into a hotel for the evening. The next day we made some preparations and arrangements. After lunch Siren went to the shops to get some clothes and food for the trip. We got dinner before boarding the ship. The sun was setting when we boarded and Siren stood and watched the silhouette of her home island fade in the distance. I couldn't take not knowing something unless Hamthar was the one hiding it. I would get answers tomorrow.

Chapter 4: Knowing Each other

Siren's P.O.V.:

I woke in the small room and got out of bed. When I looked into the other room Atem was still asleep so I go to shower before he wakes. The hot water soothes my nerves and helps me calm myself. I change into black jeans and a white top pulled close at the waist with a white ribbon. I brush my hair and tie it in a high pony. I slip on a white ribbon necklace with a gem hanging from the centre and my silver watch.

I come out of my room and look about the two bedroom cabin. It wasn't my apartment but it was workable; the kitchen and dining room were one area and the TV room and lounge one area but it was open plan. It was decorated in cream, brown, silver and gold; warm colours. I head into the kitchen and prepare breakfast. While I cook, I hear Atem turn on the shower and I sigh; it was going to be awkward travelling with only a guy for company.

Not just a guy, I pause; Hamthar's best agent sent to retrieve a 'weapon' for him. I smile wryly to myself; Atem would be in for the shock of his life when we reached Magnesius Corporation HQ. Just thinking about it makes me want to laugh but I squash the feelings in its tracks. Atem isn't the only one capable of hiding emotion.

He enters the kitchen and sits at the table. As I serve breakfast I notice he seems distracted. So I inhale and play the nice girl, "Is something the matter?"

He looks at me, "No nothing really."

I smile, "Oh, I thought you had a strong aversion to my cooking."

He laughs and it calms me a bit, "No your cooking is wonderful."

"Thank you. Perhaps you'd prefer a variety though?"

He smiled at me, "Omelettes do tend to get boring."

I laugh, "I'll see what I can do." Atem smiled at me so I asked, "What happened to control over emotions?"

Atem smirked, "You caught me at a good time. I'm not usually a morning person so the emotions tend to take a bit of a stroll before settling back behind the wall. I'd say you have until noon."

I glanced at the clock; it was 8:35 a.m., "Would you mind if I asked you something?"

Atem looked up from breakfast, "Why?"

I inhaled, "I don't like travelling with strangers."

He smirked, "You're a smart girl. Let's do this; you ask a question and I'll try to answer it. If I can't answer or won't, you're allowed to ask another until I answer one. However, after I answer a question, I'm allowed to ask you one in return and can keep asking if you refuse to answer until you finally do answer. What do you think?"

I swallow some food, "Sounds… fair enough."

He chuckled at my reluctance, "You can go first."

I raise an eyebrow sceptically, "Really?"

He spread his hands, "Be my guest. After all, it is ladies first, is it not?"

"Tell me about your family."

"That's not a question."

I sigh, "What's your family like?"

He looked at his plate, "Easy enough. My family name is Motou. I have one younger sibling, namely Yugi. Our parents died in an accident along with my aunt and uncle. My cousins are the Kaiba brothers. We were in an orphanage before Gozaboro took them then Hamthar came and he taught me everything I know and control over my inheritance of power. He is my adoptive father."

I freeze, that caught me off guard. I had never heard that Hamthar had adopted. "You're kidding." He smirked at me and my heart lurched as I met his gaze. His violet eyes kept me hypnotized until I broke the connection. "Your turn," I said getting up.

He handed me the plate, "How do you know Yugi and were his adoptive parents good to him?"

I smiled at him, he was doing the 'concerned-older-brother' thing and it was sweet, "It's sweet of you to think about him. Let's see; I've known Yugi since play school. We were both bunked up a grade and have been friends ever since. We are really close and we tell each other everything so I was the first to meet his 'parents'. They were really nice; they owned the orphanage and bakery on the island. Mum used to send me to get bread or cake and they'd give me a discount then send Yugi to my place. He and I looked out for each other all the time and we even went to college together.

"We met Rebecca in college and he asked her to marry him a month ago but has been into her way longer. His adoptive parents were really good to him. They were the most wonderful people but they died in a fire 2 years ago. He and I used to practice the elements together with my mum as our teacher. We never lost touch with each other and he'll always be like a brother to me just as Rebecca is a sister to me."

He smiled, "Thank you. I believe it's your turn."

I thought as I scrubbed dishes, "What can you do in terms of power?"

He hesitated, "I can control fire and the darkness. I can send thoughts or retrieve thoughts if I have contact with the skin. Other than that, everything else I can do is physical." I nodded at him and he asked, "What can you do?"

I shook my head, "You're repeating my Questions." He smirked and I said, "I can control the elements. Not just air and earth like Yugi; I can control all the elements. That's why Hamthar chose me to guard the weapon. Do you honestly like Hamthar?"

"I respect him and am grateful for everything he has done for me. He can be a bit harsh and pushy."

"He's only a bit pushy and harsh?" I asked.

He ignored me, "What is the weapon?"

I smiled at him, "Next."

He chuckled bitterly, "It had to happen sooner or later. Tell me about yourself."

"Okay, that's easy. I was born on the Old Islands in the year 2097. My mother is Eleanor Hale, a vet at the nature reserve. My best friends are Yugi Motou Johnson, Rebecca Hawkins and Mai Valentine. I worked on the reserve after graduation and my boss, Daren Korg, was 'into' me. My co-ranger was Joe Wheeler, Yugi's friend and he was in love with my friend Mai. Joe's sister got married and moved away last year; her new name is Serenity Devlin. When I made it clear to Daren that I didn't like him in that way he tried and failed to fire me. I've won three international swimming titles in Japan, the Cresta Isles and China and four national swimming titles. My hobbies are drawing, painting and swimming. My father was never a part of my life and the last my mother heard from him was when I was three in the year 2100. I am now 24 years old."

He whistled, "I seem to remember seeing you on the news once. Probably four years ago."

I nodded, "Chinese swimming title, first place. Now, what exactly do you do?"

"An assassin, the spy, the retriever, anything that Hamthar wants me to be; I'm his top agent and the best. I usually get tougher assignments. I know you know what the weapon is." I kept silent and he asked, "Why do you really have it?"

I shook my head, "Similar to the earlier Question. Next."

"Who lived in the four houses we went to?"

"Joe lived in the first and Mai was there with him. In the second house was Ryou Bakura, my mother's friend's son. Then it was Thain and Angel, my aunt and uncle on my mother's side and Talon lived in the last one. It was him that was lying dead on the floor and I called his cousin, Dylan, to see. Dylan had a crush on me once too but he's married. Only Talon insisted on staying single until Malinda noticed him but it never happened."

I sniffed and felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Atem standing behind me looking concerned. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I know," I sighed. "So do you always keep your guard up?"

He shrugged and I followed him to the lounge, "When I'm at home then yes. Hamthar would have a fit otherwise. When I'm on a mission then it depends on whether I need to gain trust or threaten somebody or anything else the situation demands. If I go out on my own and I'm at least five kilometres away from Hamthar then I let myself have some fun. It usually involves prostitutes or strippers or just a good looking girl looking for something to do."

I winced as I realized what he implied; he was just a typical guy like Kayle or Daren. Too bad, though, he seemed decent enough at first. Of course, I can't blame those girls; he is quite handsome with all the muscle and rich has to add appeal. "It's your turn."

Atem's P.O.V.:

I was enjoying myself, my guard was back up and I was being careful but it was nice spending time with people outside the company, especially a girl who didn't seem to have any interest in my other speciality. "How long have you been putting up with assassins?"

She shrugged, "My mother use to deal with them but when I turned 13 I started taking them down myself. Sometimes, Yugi would be the one to spot and stop them but it was either my mum, Mai or Becca that actually killed." She thought about her next question, "The Kaiba brothers are they really your cousins?"

I nodded, "Yes they are but Seto considers me a traitor to the family." So far she hadn't asked me anything I could refuse answering. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

She looked away, "Twice I tried but it never worked out. First time I dated Talon, we realized it was straining our friendship. The second time was Kayle, he was a cheating liar. He was having it out with a different girl each night. It's usually prostitutes or strippers or just a good looking girl looking for something to do. I saw him with a blonde French girl at the harbour and when he saw me he walked up to me, dumped me and left with her. His return to the island wasn't pleasant, you saw to that." I looked at her and she answered, "The assassin that changed into a snake."

I didn't even bat an eyelid when she quoted me so I nodded, I didn't let it show but I was surprised at that one. She asked, "Have you ever thought about leaving Hamthar?"

"No," I smirked at her. "Your mother didn't trust me."

She knew what I meant, "She thought I was into you. Daren implanted that little thought. What if Hamthar did something terrible to somebody you knew?"

I looked at her, "He is still my legal guardian and he knows best. What did you get from your mother's place?"

"Travel documents, birth certificates, dried food stuff, my cell phone and things she kept for this particular emergency. Can we go up onto the deck?"

I shrugged and followed her to the deck of the ship. It was a three day cruise to the Japanese shore and I had purposely chosen a luxury cruiser. I had been brought up in a mansion and there was no way I would settle for anything less than first class. Hamthar had given me a large allowance and it was added to when I went on missions. I had to be careful but I didn't have to be a pauper or sleep in the slums.

Siren walked up to the railings and looked over the side and saw a school of dolphins swimming towards the ship. She reached into her jacket pocket and began sketching. I decided to leave her to it and went to relax on one of the beach chairs near the pool. I heard somebody occupy the chair beside me five minute later and saw Siren.

I closed my eyes and ignored her for a while, listening to the scratching of a pen. When I looked back at her she was intent on adding details to her drawing. "I'm guessing it's my turn."

She shrugged at me, "Ask away."

"Do you prefer drawing landscapes or portraits?"

She laughed at that, "Didn't expect that one. Uhm… I usually draw landscapes and animals out of preference but every now and then I surprise myself with a portrait. Were your eyes always that colour?"

"Yes, my father, Yugi and I all have the same colour of eyes. My mother's eyes were green. What's your favourite colour?" I was running out of important questions.

"Purple is top of the list, then green and blue then red. My mother said it was because I liked mysteries and purple was a mysterious colour. It's neither pink nor blue but beautiful all the same." She thought for a while, "It seems I've run out of important questions to ask."

I nodded, "So have I."

Chapter 5: Friends?

Atem's P.O.V.:

We spent the whole of the second day on the ship asking questions and comparing books and shows and opinions, talking about things that were of no real importance, our question and answer agreement long forgotten. We talked about the world, about family, and about her life on the Islands. I found it fascinating and realized I couldn't stop listening to her no matter what she was talking about. For some reason, the sound of her voice captivated me.

I was beginning to become attached to her. She was reeling me in and I found myself enraptured by the sound of her voice. Like the Sirens of the old magic, her voice seemed to have an effect on me that I couldn't counteract. Try as I might, I couldn't stop myself from growing closer to her. I'd only known her 5 days and already I saw her as somebody close to me.

Not only that but I was beginning to drop my guard around her. My emotions were starting to leak out of the walls I made to keep them up. Eventually the walls would burst and I'd have a hard time getting them up again.

The third day on the cruise we had pancakes for breakfast with ice-cream and apple sauce. She loved that I couldn't get enough of her cooking. It was better than the food at the mansion that's for sure.

We relaxed until about lunch time in our cabin. Siren took half an hour to make lunch and I watched TV while she worked. Soon the smell of baked potatoes filled the room and my stomach grumbled eagerly. I heard Siren laugh and she brought two plates of baked potato and veggies with fish to the table. I devoured it in less than 15 minutes and went for seconds and Siren joked about my large appetite. We watched TV and she told me about her mother.

"Do you want to watch me swim?" she asked.

I shrugged, "You go, and I might come up a bit later."

She got up and went to her room to change. I didn't even glance at her as she left and continued watching TV. A while later I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5pm; I had been watching TV for 3 hours straight and Siren wasn't back. I sighed, looks like I'll have to look for her.

I went onto the deck and saw her coming out of the pool. My heart stopped and there was a strong lurch in my stomach as I watched her. She wore a purple and black swimsuit; it crossed over her stomach but left her arms, back and legs bare. Her skin was a light brown colour and her long wet hair gleamed in the fading sun. I took a shaky breath, attempting to calm my stupid hormones. She went to the beach chairs and dried herself with a towel and lay down. I had taken off my jacket earlier and was wearing black, denim jeans and sleeveless muscle shirt and my black boots with the arm bands Siren had bought two days ago.

I went over to her and asked, "Had fun?"

She smiled up at me over her sun glasses, "What do you think?"

I sat in the chair next to hers and she said nothing and took out her notepad again.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you ditch biker boy and hang with us instead?" somebody called.

Siren and I looked towards the voice to see some guys leering at Siren. She ignored them and went back to her drawing. I leaned back in the chair and opened the book I had brought up to the deck. Every now and then I'd look up to see what they were up to.

The leader came towards us with three of his cronies. He walked up to Siren, who continued to ignore them. They surrounded her, obscuring her from my view. I heard the same one from earlier say, "Hey baby, why not come join us for a game?"

I could practically hear Siren grind her teeth, "No thank you."

The same guy looked at me and said, "It'll be fun. My names Jake, by the way; now what's your name beautiful?"

"It's none of your business."

Jeering came from the guys at the other end of the deck. Jake looked at his friends and they closed in around Siren. "Come on gorgeous let's not make me do this by force."

"Get lost loser."

"Come on sexy let's get a few drinks and go somewhere private."

I couldn't take it anymore. I'd heard guys talk to girls like that before and I knew what followed. I'd even caught a few girls that way but I knew when to quit. I wasn't going to let them talk to her that way so I stood up. Siren was biting her lip and she had her guard up. She relaxed when she saw me standing. "I think it's time you left," I said loudly.

Jake turned to face me, "Oh really? Are you going to make me tuff guy."

Siren stood up and wrapped her towel around her waist. "Only if you're stupid enough to not listen," I told them.

Jake stepped up to me and Siren slipped around him. As she pushed past he reached down and smacked her butt and red hot anger flooded through me. I punched him in the face and pulled Siren away from him. My heart was pounding and I wanted to smash him to a pulp but Siren nestled close to my side and I put an arm around her. I felt my anger fade when she shivered.

"You broke my nose!" Jake yelled at me.

"Touch her again and that's not all that I'll break," I scowled at him.

I led Siren downstairs and she went to shower. I sat at the TV and didn't realize she was out until I felt something warm against my side. I pulled her close to me and caressed her cheek. "Are you alright?"

Siren's P.O.V.:

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

Was I alright? I hadn't expected what had happened simply because I don't believe that I'm very attractive. I was horrified, shocked and angry at the same time. I was scared and terrified. Finally, I managed to say, "I don't know."

Atem held me close and I froze, he looked worried, "It's alright Siren. I won't let anyone dare touch you."

I felt him caress my cheek and I stared up at him in wonder, "Are you alright?"

He looked at me, bemused, "What do you mean? You were the one who was harassed."

I pursed my lips, "Yes, but you don't usually let go of your emotions like that nor are you ever so, uhm… gentle."

He smiled at me and shrugged, "It's a side of me that only my friends ever see. Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it." He looked at me, "Nobody."

I watched the TV as I realised what he had said, "Are we friends then?"

Atem draped a blanket around me then escorted me to my room, "Yes, I think we are."

I smiled at him as he left my room. I never did get around to telling him my other ability. I guess I could always tell him in the morning.

Chapter 6: Hidden Worry

Atem's P.O.V.:

The boat would reach the Japanese bay today. Siren and I would book into a hotel near the airport for the night. We'd only be able to catch tomorrow's plane to Transylvania. I had to fetch a parcel for Hamthar there; at least, that's what I told her. Siren could handle it; she wasn't as fragile as she looked.

Yet, she was genuinely afraid yesterday. She was scared of them and she could dispose of them with a flick of her hand. _She's too kind and gentle. She would never hurt anyone because she's not used to it._ I would look after her though. I had grown that attached to her.

I smelt it then; it could only be the smell of waffles drifting in from the kitchen. Didn't that girl ever sleep in? She's always in the kitchen doing something or the other. A memory of the weapon comes to mind and I sit up in bed. I shake the thought from my mind and have a shower.

Breakfast is on the table in the kitchen but Siren isn't. I eat in the silence; I can't believe how lonely it feels without her. Was this how I would feel after the mission was over? Would I feel as if something was missing or like something dear had been pulled away from me? Would I miss her?

No, I couldn't miss her because my training would kick in instinctively as I neared Hamthar. I would forget her eventually. I wince; I don't really like the thought of forgetting her. The door opens and Siren walks through it. My heart lifts when I see her, and I silently berate myself.

She smiles at me, "Had a nice sleep?"

I ignore that one, "Where were you?"

"The captain announced we would reach the Main Land in 3 hours."

I nod, "We should pack up."

She walks to the rooms and I hear noise and banging for about five minutes before she comes back into the living room with two sling bags over her shoulders. I take them from her but she keeps hold of one. We walk up to the deck and watch the Bay draw closer. In 2 hours we reach the bay and get off the boat. We catch a train to the airport where I purchase two tickets to Transylvania.

We get into a cab to the nearest hotel. I try to get a booking but in the end we settle for a one room apartment. We go up and leave our things down. Siren sighs, "Do we have to stay cooped up in here?"

I nod at her, "It's safer this way."

"Why are we going to Transylvania? I thought we were headed to California 7?"

"Not yet; I have to make a pick up for Hamthar at the Transylvanian castle."

She sighs again and goes into the kitchen. I look at the time; it's already 2 o' clock in the afternoon. The sound of pots leaving the cupboards signals the start of lunch preparations. I get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen. "What can I do?" I ask Siren.

"Uhm… you can wash and peel some carrots and mushrooms for me," she says.

We work silently and I can't help feeling that something is wrong. We eat and clean up in silence and Siren goes into the room. I follow her and sit beside her on the bed. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She looks out the window, "Nothing really."

I bite my lip, something's not right, "Is it about Transylvania?"

"No."

"Is it about what happened yesterday, or about your friend, Talon? Do you miss home?"

Siren looked sad and I immediately wished I hadn't asked. She looks at me apologetically, "I'm sorry; I shouldn't bother you with my sad stories."

"I'm your friend, if something's bothering you, you have to tell me."

"There's a lot on my mind, Atem. Take that as a warning."

I snort and nudge her playfully, "I'm a trained agent chosen for the worst missions and you warn me about your feelings."

"Not every guy likes to talk about feelings."

"Well I'm not every guy."

She considers it for a moment then says, "I wasn't expecting what had happened yesterday."

I nod, "I figured as much."

"That's never happened to me before. I guess that I just froze out of shock. I probably could have blasted him to pieces but I think I was in shock."

I couldn't resist holding her close to me, she looked so small and vulnerable, and so I reassure her and say, "I won't let it happen again."

"You can't keep looking out for me; it'll distract you."

"Don't worry."

She froze, "So it will happen again?"

I hugged her, "Yes, it most likely will."

She gulped and put her arms around me. "Why would it happen to me?"

I didn't answer her. She was rather plain, not extremely curved nor muscled. I stopped my thoughts dead in their tracks. I had never really given it much thought but Siren was beautiful in her own way.

She was curved in the right places and her muscles were developed in ways that would always identify her as a competitive swimmer. Her big brown eyes and dark brown hair added to the glow off of her naturally tanned skin.

My heart lurched and I looked away from her and inhaled deeply before answering, "I don't know."

Siren's P.O.V.:

I hated lying to him but I couldn't tell him the truth. I was relieved when Atem said we weren't going to Cali 7 first. Transylvania was said to be home to Vampires since the early 500's and the rumour was still out there. The difference was that now they were true.

I reached up and pulled Atem's gold bangs and he smiled. I really liked Atem and hated seeing him upset. We played chess and I lost to him twice before I won; I think he let me beat him. He showed me some tricks with shadow that I'd never seen before and offered to teach me when he got the chance.

After supper Atem went into the room and I locked him in to make sure we couldn't fight over who would get the couch. I fell asleep watching a rerun of the new movie 'Forbidden' and comparing it to my life. It was about a girl and a boy from different worlds and her over controlling mother and how they could never be together. My mum was much nicer.

When I woke up the following morning, I was in the bed in the room. I could feel Atem's arms around me and they made me feel safe and warm so I lay there quietly. He wasn't wearing a shirt but it felt warmer. I felt him stiffen and that signalled he was awake. He pulled away from me slowly and stood up. It was quiet for a moment before I felt his lips on my cheek and his hand closed around my upper arm.

He caressed my cheek and sighed, then there was a bang and Atem began to mutter to himself. I caught stray words like "idiot" and "should know better" and "he'd be furious if he saw you now" but nothing more. So I yawned loudly and sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said.

I smiled at him, "Good morning. That's my line. If you want to exchange lines then we're exchanging roles as well. That means you're making breakfast."

He laughed at me, "Fair enough. Are you feeling alright?"

My heart sank, "Yes, I'm fine." I lied through my teeth. When he left I fell onto the bed and touched the spot on my cheek where he had kissed me.

I wanted to scream. No I was not alright! I would never be alright ever again! I wish I could just rewind the clock to a week ago. How can I be okay when so many things can go wrong? I'm following orders to return the weapon. I'm falling in love with Hamthar's agent and I may see my father for the first time in my life when my mother did everything in her power to make sure he never laid eyes on me. I'm not alright and I never will be again.

Worst of all is that I'm lying to my new friend (who I may even be falling for) just to hide family secrets.

_Chapter 7: Transylvanian Attack_

Siren's P.O.V.:

The flight was boring and I had a headache when we finally landed. Atem books us into a hotel and we go to put our things away. There's a knock at the door and bellboy brings food in. I shake my head at him. We eat quietly and I admit the food wasn't bad. The same boy comes to collect the tray and Atem says, "Feels good not to cook and clean for a change, right?"

I shrug and smile at him, "I thought you liked my cooking."

Atem shook his head, "That's not what I said."

I laugh at him, "I know."

He looks out the window and says, "I'm going out early tomorrow to fetch the package so don't be surprised if you wake up and the place is empty."

His tone is cold and I realise that it's the training kicking in, "Okay."

"Don't leave the room," he emphasise.

I roll my eyes at him, "I won't."

He goes to his room and brings back a card, "You can just buzz the bellboy if you want anything."

I nod at him and he sits on the couch next to me and draws me close. I freeze for a moment before relaxing and wrapping my arms around him. This was the side of him that I loved; the warm, caring person that I knew he could be.

He switched on the TV and a news reporter from the Old Islands that I recognised as Dylan was giving an account of a rhino attacked the park ranger newly assigned to it. Apparently, the Rhino's previous ranger, Siren Hale, had resigned and left the islands a week ago.

"At least I know that everyone's alright," I whispered.

Atem sighed, "The world survives without a person. Life goes on and people live on no matter who's gone."

"It doesn't mean I can't care what happens to them," I whisper back.

The day dragged on and Atem and I avoided each other. I knew he was trying to recall his training in case something went wrong. I put on the radio and fell asleep listening to the music. In the night sometime Atem must have moved me from the sofa to my bed because I woke in the room the next morning.

Sure enough, I was alone in the apartment. Breakfast was brought up by the same boy as yesterday and he took the tray back when I was done. I decided to skip lunch as I felt slightly nauseous for some unknown reason.

I took a long shower and went to my room where I put on my blue skinny jeans and knee length black top. It was pulled in on the waist and flared out and had a silver butterfly pattern on it. I put on a silver clip and dried my hair. I lie back on my bed and fall asleep again. A siren wakes me up and I look at the clock; it's already 9 o' clock in the evening. I hear somebody at the door and I look up and the bellboy is standing there smirking at me.

"So it's true. Atem brought some fun on the 'top secret' mission," he says.

"Go away," I reply.

"Oh, I can't do that. The weapon is here in this apartment and it's my job to find it," he says. "However, nobody said how long I had to do the job." He licked his lips, "I think I'll have some fun first. I'd love to see the look on his face when he walks into this room to see blood on the walls and your body lying naked on the floor and the weapon gone. I'll even leave a note for him telling him that Eldon sends his regards. He'll know what I'd done to you and by the time he finds me it will be too late."

I swallow hard as adrenaline runs through me, a natural reaction to fear. I say, "What makes you think he won't walk through the door any moment?"

He laughs at me, "When he sees you dead he'll only care about the weapon. He's halfway across Transylvania at the moment." I stare at him and he chuckles, "Oh you think he actually cares about you? He doesn't care about anyone but Mr Magnesius and himself. You're just another girl he picked up to give him pleasure then he can dump you somewhere."

Was that true? Would Atem do that to me? I shake the thought; a fire ignites in my stomach and a power I forgot about surfaced. "Atem is a good person to those who matter and you're not one of them," I snarl at him.

He lunges for me and I blast fire into his face. There are shadows in the hall and black creatures with bug like red eyes stare at me. _Oh, wonderful; Darklings._ I send a jet of fire towards the things and pull the shadows around me like a blanket. I glare at the lights and they burst throughout the apartment.

Using the shadows to hide in; I sidle into a corner. I hear the agent shout at the darklings, "Find her and find the weapon now!"

I settle for picking them off one by one. Slowly I begin to corner the darklings and destroy them. Finally, it's only the agent and me in the apartment. "Leave while you can," I use the wind to echo my voice so he can't find me.

"Why would I listen to a little girl?" he says and blasts the sofa with fire.

I dowse the fire with water from the air, "This little girl can fend for herself."

He blasts the table and I dowse it again, "Face me if you're so confident."

I laugh at him, "If you want."

He spots me as I let the shadows fade. It's been a while since I really used my powers and it felt good to let it loose again. I remember locking them away so many years ago so I wouldn't accidentally kill anyone. I remember Atem saying he would protect me but I was a distraction. I would fend for myself if I needed to.

"So the kitty comes out to play," he says.

"This kitty's claws are sharp," I reply.

He laughs and sends jets of fire at me. I lazily flick my hand and water appears out of thin air to block the attacks. A thick layer of steam surrounds me and I push it around the room. My attacker sends another jet of fire towards the place where I was standing. I creep around him and stand behind him smiling slightly.

"Are you done yet?" I whisper in his ear. He freezes and I say, "Let's end this."

A shard of ice forms in my hand and I drive it through him like knife. It clears his body and emerges on the other side, dripping red with blood. He shudders and falls to the ground dead. I clear the mist and open some windows. I would need to dispose of the body somehow and settled on moving it to the roof. There I set it alight and watched the flames dance.

I hated killing but it was necessary.

Chapter 8: Burning Roses

Atem's P.O.V.:

I hated leaving Siren alone but nothing would happen to her in the apartment. My heart lurched at the thought of something happening to her but I pushed it aside. This was not the time to worry about petty feelings. My stomach pulled; okay maybe not so petty. Truth was that I was getting really fond of Siren.

I was sitting in a cave in the mountains near the Aromastel Main Headquarters watching the sunset. I'd been gone from Siren for 2 days already. I needed to get in and out of the company with the boy then out of the country with Siren and the kid before they had time to search for him.

The package was a boy. It wasn't for Hamthar, though. It was a special favour for my own peace of mind and for Seto. Mokuba had been in the Aromastel HQ for 2 weeks now and I was going to get him out. My little cousin had done nothing wrong and Eldon would pay dearly.

I set out after sunrise and infiltrated the building. It was surprisingly quick and easy to find Mokuba in the huge structure. I snuck into the room using the shadows as cover and killed the two guards without much noise. I pick the lock on the door and Mokuba pops his head out.

I shroud him in the shadows and, when his eyes adjust, he hugs me. "I knew you'd come Atem."

I hug him back and press my finger to my lips. He nods and we start walking. When I stop at the entrance floor Mokuba pulls my arm and points. I shake my head and look straight ahead where Eldon is standing. He shakes his head but I ignore him and begin walking forwards. He follows reluctantly but as we near Eldon I stop to listen to him.

"So there really is a girl with him?" he asks an agent.

The other man nods, "Yes, Calgar hasn't reported back yet, though. Should I see to it?"

Eldon waves his hand, "Go ahead but I don't see how a little girl could have taken out Calgar and James. She must be quite the catch if Atem is keeping her."

My heart skips a beat, they're talking about Siren. My fist clenches at the thought of the 2 agents leering over her. My heart gives a powerful lurch and I feel my hatred towards Eldon grow.

"I've already released the beast, so be wary," Eldon warns.

"Eldon, you disgusting vermin!" I yell at him.

He looks at me and Mokuba, "So that's where you disappeared to. Your little vixen's been causing quite some trouble."

Mokuba grips my arm, "If she's hurt I'll make you suffer!"

Eldon smiles suddenly revealing sharp fangs, "So that's the reason?" He chuckles. "You're letting your training slip Atem; especially if you managed to fall in love," he says tauntingly.

I pushed away my reaction to his words, "So it's true, you joined them."

"Of course, who could resist immortality?"

"Anyone sane; mark you I'll destroy you if you hurt her." I blast fire at the walls and furniture setting the place a light. I take Mokuba and use the shadow transportation technique to get us out.

Mokuba tugs at my arm, "Who is she Atem?"

I ignore the pain I feel, "The weapon's keeper."

Mokuba looks at the smoke, "Do you love her?"

I frown, "I don't know." That seems to be my answer to everything lately. "Let's get out of here before trouble shows up."

I remember Siren's face and how fragile she looked asleep in my arms. I motion to Mokuba and he gets onto my bike and we drive towards the city. We turn our backs on Eldon, Aromastel Corporation and the smell of Burning Roses.

_Chapter 9: Power_

Siren's P.O.V.:

I've been in Transylvania for six days. I haven't seen Atem in five days nor have I heard from him. I left the hotel three days ago after the 2nd attack. The third was more of a challenge and I was expecting a fourth. I had made friends with a small nest of Vampires and they offered me a place to stay for a while. I declined, using the attacks as an excuse. One of the vampires, Alex, packed some food and money for me as my supply was running out.

Where is Atem? That's the most prominent question in my mind. I stiffened as I heard them coming up the mountain. I was hiding in a cave above a river in Transylvania and trying to keep ahead of my pursuers. A man climbed into the cave and I called on the shadows when he said, "It's alright Siren."

"Alex, don't sneak up on me like that," I said.

He smiled at me, "I came across your scent."

I looked at his shirt and saw blood stains. He'd been out hunting and had side tracked to check on me. "Have you seen any sign of him?"

He shook his head, "No." I sighed and the blonde vampire put his hand on my shoulders, "You can come with me you know?"

"No I can't Alex. I'm sorry but you know my answer," I said.

He frowned, "You care about the assassin too much."

"I love him. There's a side to him you haven't seen before."

He glances back. "Something's coming. I've got to go," he said and left.

I sighed, "Bye Alex."

Then I heard it; the sound of a large beast panting as it climbed the slope up the hill. I cloaked myself in the shadows of the cave and waited. A large animal entered the cave; it looked like a wolf at first but its tail was like that of a snakes and it bared 2 large fangs dripping poison onto the floor. It stood on 2 legs and howled and looked over its shoulder. Bending to the floor it sniffed and growled in my direction.

It ran towards me and I swirled away and sent water into its back. It hit the cave wall and slid to the floor before getting up again. It snarled and came at me again so I sent a jet of water into its face. It hit the cave wall again and I brought a fire wall up between us. It looked at me and I feel so sure it smiled.

It ran and leaped over the fire and threw me out of the cave. Somebody screamed as I hurtled towards the ground. I felt excruciating pain in my right arm as I hit the floor. I sat up and tested it; pain shot through my arm and I knew it was dislocated.

The beast landed in front of me and howled in triumph. I stood up and said, "I'm not finished just yet ugly."

It went down on all fours and prepared to attack again. It pounced and I called up the air to push it away. That was the best I could do; push it into the trees of the forest around me. I was exhausted; now what was I going to do. Out of energy meant out of power.

It came at me from the tree tops and a blast of fire pushed it into the forest. I looked to see my saviour standing at the other end of the clearing, his violet eyes blazing in anger.

"Atem."

Atem's P.O.V.:

I heard a scream and saw a woman point to where the river was. A human shape flew out of the mountain side and hurtled into the forest. A large beast jumped after it.

Using the shadow teleportation I moved Mokuba and I to the clearing and saw Eldon's pet leering down at something from the trees. Looking closely I saw Siren panting and clutching her right arm, her face screwed up in pain.

"Stay here," I told Mokuba.

I sent a blast of fire into the thing, sending it hurtling into the forest. I used the shadow teleportation to bring Siren to where I stood with Mokuba. I made her sit beside him and turned to face the approaching monster. The fur on its side and face was burnt and it was limping. Suddenly it stopped and looked back.

Eldon stood there calling his thing back to him. I took the opportunity to take Siren and Mokuba to the town outside the forest using the shadows and I hotwired a car to take us to the city not far from here.

I booked a room and carried Mokuba up, Siren walked quietly beside me. I put Mokuba on the bed in one room and went to the phone to call room service. While supper was being brought up, I called in a friend of mine. She was a doctor and could help Siren.

I opened the door for the food trolley and thanked the bellboy. There was a knock on the door as soon as I closed it and a girl with blue eyes and short chocolate brown hair and pale skin smiled at me.

I asked her, "How are you Tea?"

She hugged me, "As good as ever. What's broken?"

She held on too long for my liking, "The patient is on the couch. Can you please let go?"

Tea laughed and looked at Siren, "Rough housing again? You know these small girls that you prefer can't take it rough."

I saw Siren's eyes harden and I said, "I haven't-"

"Spare my feelings Atem," she cut me off.

Siren was silent as Tea looked her over. Probably deciding it was taking too long, Siren said, "My right arm is dislocated."

Tea blinked and nodded. She began examining the arm. "You've dislocated it before?"

"Yes but from over exertion, though; never from a 7 meter free fall before."

Tea blinked in surprise and my heart lurched at hearing Siren put Tea in her place. I wanted to hold her close but resisted the urge.

When Tea was sure of what was happening she asked me to sit behind Siren. I held her back and Tea relocated the arm. Siren squeezed my hand and I pulled her closer. It had only been 2 weeks since I met her.

I told Tea good night and paid her. I sat beside Siren and told her why I'd been gone for so long then she began telling me about how she had fended off the attacks and met a vampire nest and ended up being attacked by the creature. I listened in amazement.

_So much of power in such a small girl,_ I thought._ There's so much of power and such a huge burden on Siren's small shoulders._

_Chapter 10: Unexpected_

Atem's P.O.V.:

Siren's arm was in a sling for the next 2 days. We were at least four days from the airport so she had plenty of time to recover.

"So who's the kid? Is he your stepbrother?" Siren asked me.

"No, he's my cousin," I said.

Her eyes widened, "Mokuba Kaiba is sleeping in that room?"

I nodded and said, "I didn't mean to hide it from you but if anyone was-"

She cut me off, "Don't worry, I understand. That's what you were doing for six days?"

I nodded again and put my head in my hands, "Yes, I didn't think that anyone would try to hurt you. I am truly sorry Siren, I promised to look after you but I got side tracked."

I felt her arm around me and I pulled her close. She looked at me, "You can't afford to fall apart Atem. That kid needs you to be strong. Can you imagine how they must have been hurting him or what they might have said or done? Your cousin needs you to be strong. He needs you to help him overcome what's happened."

I looked towards the room, Siren was right; Mokuba needed me now more than ever. "You should get to bed."

She raised her eyebrows at me, "What about you? You've been using shadow teleport and that takes a lot of energy."

I shook my head, "I'll be fine."

She stood, "No you won't. Please get some rest."

I looked at her and there was concern in her eyes. I conceded, "I'll get some rest."

She waited, "Not on the couches."

I smiled slightly, "Then where am I sleeping?"

"In the room on the bed, of course," she said.

I looked at her, "Then where are you going to sleep?"

"We've slept in the same bed before Atem."

I blinked and looked away from her. Yes, we'd shared a bed before but that had been a mistake and I had intended never to repeat it.

She put her good hand on my arm, "Please Atem."

I couldn't resist the pleading of her voice. It made my heart ache so I got up and took her hand. She went to take a shower. I went into the room where Mokuba slept. I sat on the bed beside him and he looked up at me. "Hey, kiddo, how are you feeling?"

Mokuba gave me a weak smile, "I'm fine."

I put my hand on his head, "You need to rest."

"So do you Atem," he laughed.

Mokuba began to choke and I held him up and helped him drink from the bottle Tea had left for him then water from the jug Siren had left. Mokuba looked up at me and I realised how much I missed taking care of somebody younger than me; Yugi, Kisara my co-agent, Siren and now Mokuba; all younger than me and all vulnerable.

Mokuba asked me, "Who is she Atem?"

I smiled at him, "She's the weapon's keeper."

Mokuba asked again, "Who is she though?"

He wanted details, "Her name is Siren Hale. She grew up on Old Island below Japan and she's a competitive swimmer. She never knew her father coz her mother didn't want him near her. Somehow, she ended up becoming the guardian of Hamthar's weapon."

"I like her," he said after a brief pause.

"I like her too."

"How much do you like her Atem?"

"A lot more than I should like her; she means the world to me."

"Are you going to marry her?" Mokuba asked.

I hesitated, "I can't Mokuba. You know that Hamthar would never allow it."

"But if it's what you want then it shouldn't matter right?"

"Mokuba it isn't that simple. Hamthar is complicated and his rules are final," I said.

"I think she would be perfect for you."

"Oh yeah? What makes the mini genius say that? You've only known her a few days," I said to him.

"Well," he said matter-of-factly. "Firstly, she told one of your most determined and worst choices off and you said nothing. Secondly, she can take care of herself and others and probably loves kids. Lastly, you've been travelling with her for two weeks and you haven't kicked her out, raped her or seduced her have you?"

I blinked, "No of course I haven't."

He nodded, "So if you haven't made a move on her yet or kicked her out then it must mean you really like her."

I sighed, "It's more complicated than that."

"There's another reason I believe you'd be good with her."

"Let's hear it."

"The way you reacted when Eldon talked about her. You went over the top; you looked like you were going to throw him through the window."

I had nothing to say to that. Damn it that kid was too smart for his own good. I heard somebody clear their throat and I saw Siren standing by the door wearing a big white bath robe and a towel in her hair.

"You should probably go shower too," she told me.

"I want to go shower," Mokuba said.

"There's a shower next to the room, Siren will show you where," I looked at her.

She nodded, "No problem."

I went to take a shower and wondered what the two of them were talking about. I hoped to God that Mokuba wasn't telling her about my conflicting emotions. Dreading the idea Siren came up with I exited the en-suite in a three quarter black shorts and threw the towel onto the bed. I sat on the bed and felt the towel come over my head and I let Siren run the towel through my hair.

The towel was thrown to the floor and I turned to look at Siren. She was smiling lightly at me, her brown eyes shining. She wore a completely black satin top with spaghetti straps and a three quarter black satin pants. A white pattern ran down the right side of the pyjamas. The effect the black satin had on her appearance was stunning.

She reached her hand up and caressed the side of my face and I leaned into the touch. I'd never felt anything so powerful in my life; no pun intended. Being close to her was setting off fireworks in my mind and body.

I felt my throat constrict and my lips went dry. Suddenly my heart was skipping beats and my stomach muscles were contracting. Every bone in my body was craving her touch and attention. Her eyes skim over my bare chest, eyeing the muscles, and my breath came up short and there was a lurch in my groins.

Her lips looked so luscious and wet; I licked my lips eagerly. My arms came around her body and I drew her close. Our eyes met and a sharp tug in my stomach egged me on. I wanted to know how she would taste. I wanted my share of her heart, body and soul. I couldn't hide it anymore; I was in love. I'd finally been beaten; humanity had finally caught up with me.

Our faces drew closer and I felt her breath on my lips. I inhaled her scent eagerly and forced myself to keep going and finally our lips met. I felt a pull in my heart and I let go of everything. She moaned into the kiss and her left hand held my bicep. As she squeezed my bicep I pulled her closer to me. She moaned again and arousal surged through me hot and fast.

I pulled her closer and ran one hand through her wet hair and down her back. I brought my hand back up and caressed her sides pausing briefly to run circles over the side of her breast, my erection growing. I wrapped my arms around her waist again and felt a lurch in my loins. I wanted her, I had to have her. Eagerly, I licked her bottom lip demanding entrance. She obliged and opened her mouth. When our tongues met I moaned into the kiss, loving the way she was making me feel.

I pulled her tighter to me and heard her whimper softly sending another wave of arousal through me as her breasts pressed against my chest. The feel of the satin fabric covering her breasts made me ache. I could feel her hard nipple pressed against me and I held on tighter, deepening the kiss and giving me a further erection. I felt her shiver and she pulled back suddenly. I was shocked by her rejection, and I let go.

She gripped her right arm and was still panting from the intense kiss. I was panting too; I hadn't expected her to arouse me. My body still aching from my need I asked her, "What's wrong?"

She took one more steadying breath and said, "My arm hurt."

I looked down at her arm. It was hanging in a sling around her neck; I hadn't noticed it. I must have pressed her arm against me a little too hard. I stroked her bare upper arm and felt Goosebumps along its length. "I'm sorry Siren. I hadn't realized that I was hurting you."

She moved closer to me and smiled, "It's alright. For what it's worth I would let you hurt me again if it meant you'd kiss me like that."

My heart lurched, damn it I wanted her so badly. "Siren, you can't seriously-"

"I love you Atem. There's nothing that would make me stop you from re-enacting those last moments."

My body ached at her words and I closed my eyes, "Siren…" I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't want to encourage her passion for me but I loved her too.

She touched my arm and I pulled her close instinctively. "I know you probably don't feel that way but-"

I opened my eyes and cut her off, "Don't ever think for one second that I don't care about you."

She blinked and said, "Really?"

I nodded, "I've been trying to deny it but I can't anymore. I don't think I'll be able to let you go after this."

"'This' as in after tonight or as in after the mission?" she asked.

I smiled weakly, "After both Siren." I sighed, "Let's just go to bed." I leaned back and she trailed her fingers down my chest. I shivered and let out a low moan. Her hand went lower and traced over the lump in my pants where my erection was stiff and hard then she pressed the bulge with a finger. My body stiffened and my heart raced. "Siren," I moaned.

She traced my jaw and collar bone and said, "Why so tense?"

I opened my eyes and glared at her, her fingers still trailing oh so low. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed. I leaned towards her and kissed her throat. She was under me and I pressed myself down onto her injured hand. She gasped and I pulled away. I didn't even register the look on her face as I turned over and tried to fall asleep. I could still try to fight it if my will was strong enough.

I heard her sniff and it registered in my mind that I was an idiot. First I kiss her then I tell her that I care about her then I hurt her and act as if nothing happened. Pain surges through me and I turn to face her. She's sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from me. My heart burns and I curse silently.

"Siren?" I ask tentatively. She ignores me and starts to wake up.

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry if I upset you," she said shakily.

She was crying. My breath came up short as it sunk in. "Siren wait."

"Goodnight Atem."

"Siren please," I sit up. She ignores me and exits the room. I made her cry. "Siren, don't leave me," I say into the darkness. _Selfish, selfish._

She pops her head back in, "Oh?"

"Please," I beg her. Tears are running down my eyes. "I can't lose you. Not now that I know you love me. Please Siren, I'm so sorry. I – I didn't mean to…"

I trail off and she comes back to the bed. My chest was heaving as my tears rolled freely. I hadn't cried like this since I was five but I couldn't lose her. She sits down and runs her hand over my cheek. My lips quiver and she kisses me softly. I feel light as air, as if she's pulling me out of my body. I realize she's lying beside me on the bed. I bring my arms around her, "Please don't leave me again, sweeting."

She begins to sing to me. I kiss the top of her head and she stops, "You aren't going to force yourself on me?" she asks teasingly.

"Mokuba," I growl.

The feel of her shaking with laughter does something weird to my body and she says, "He was telling me about your more shaky relationships."

"They were nothing to me. There will only ever be you Siren," I whisper almost seductively.

"Please say it," she begs. I don't reply.

She resumes her singing and I fall asleep wishing silently that I never have to release her.

_Chapter 11: Kaiba Corporation_

Siren's P.O.V.:

I wake to the smell of roses and cinnamon. I can feel strong arms around me and something soft on my forehead. I open my eyes a little and see the main bedroom of the flat in the hotel. A cold breeze blows in making me shiver. Somebody pulled the duvet cover over my shoulders. I turn and see Atem holding me close to him.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he says.

"Good morning," I say as I try to recall what happened the previous day.

I sit up in the king size bed and stretch, stifling a yawn. I look around and notice rose petals spread over the white bed. Atem smirks at my surprise and pulls a rose from my hair, "For you my sweet."

I hold it to my nose and memories of last night play in my mind. "So it wasn't a dream?" I ask.

He chuckles, "No my dear, it wasn't a dream. It was all very real."

The sound of his deep baritone voice coupled with the smell of cinnamon and the depth of his violet eyes make me feel weak. I touch his cheek, "I really almost walked out on you."

He took my hand, "Yes, and I pray you never do that to me again."

I giggle and lean forward. My heart goes into overdrive as I press my lips to his and he pulls me into a kiss. The dark passion with which he kissed me was mesmerising. He pulled away and touched my arm, and I said, "At least I don't have to make breakfast."

He laughed and pointed behind me, "Go wash up then we'll eat."

I go to the bath room and wash my face. I brush my teeth then my hair and straighten my satin pyjamas before going back into the room. He motions to the bed beside him and I sit down. He puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. We eat breakfast and Atem stretches. I get out of the bed and he looks at me questioningly. I smile at him, "We can't stay in bed the whole day."

He nods, "You go change and I'll put the bed."

"Okay," I say before going into the bathroom. I see our bags on the floor of the walk in closet and smile. Atem must have gone back for our things. I struggle into a short sleeve green safari top and blue skinny jeans with pumps and exit the bathroom. Atem isn't there so I go to check on Mokuba. Atem is sitting on the edge of the bed and Tea is checking Mokuba's temperature. Hatred surges through me but I push it aside.

I sit beside Atem and ask, "How is he?"

Atem puts an arm around my waist and says, "I'm waiting for the doctor's verdict."

Irritation flashes across Tea's eyes when she sees me but she says, "He's fine. All he needs is a day's rest and some pain killers. He should be fully recovered by tomorrow." I flex my fingers and she says, "You may need to keep that on for another week."

Atem blinks and says, "A whole week?"

Tea nods but I shake my head, "It will come off tomorrow."

Tea says through gritted teeth, "I'm the doctor not you. Don't think that because Atem chose you for now that you're so smart. You're just as stupid as the rest of his choices after he dumped me."

Atem sighed and I say calmly, "I heal faster than normal people do. I can already feel my hand again and I think that the sling can come off tonight."

Tea shakes her head and glares at me, "I don't want to hear your stupid complains tomorrow."

I smile at her, "You won't, trust me."

"Humph," she says.

There's a knock at the door and Atem says, "I'll get it."

Tea scowls at me, "Don't think you're special. As soon as he gets in your pants and knocks you up he'll ditch you. He's a man; all he wants is to screw you."

I frown at her, "I beg to differ. There's a side to Atem that you haven't seen."

Tea packs up and leaves. Atem sees her out and comes into the room where I sit with Mokuba. Mokuba opens his eyes and say, "Is she gone yet?"

Atem smiles, "Yes, she's gone."

Atem sits beside me and I lean into him. He brings his arms around me and kisses my head. Mokuba looks shocked and looks at Atem accusingly, "You didn't, did you?"

Atem shakes his head, "No I didn't."

Mokuba frowns, "But then why…"

Atem blinks, "Why what?"

I clear my throat, "Tea seems to be under the impression that you just want to get in my pants and then you'll ditch me."

Atem sighed, "You know that that's not the case."

I narrow my eyes and ask, "Was that the case with her?"

Atem freezes then nods hesitantly, "Yes that was the case with Tea. I thought it would be different at first, I thought she'd be the one. Then I realised I was just lusting after her. When I got what I wanted I kicked her to the curb."

I shook my head, "I can't believe it."

Atem held on to me tighter, "Siren what I felt for you was different. From the first moment I knew that it would be different but not how different. I thought you would be like the others but that I would lust but not try, but I feel something stronger for you. As I got to know you my feelings towards you changed."

I could feel his heart racing now. He was desperately trying to prove that his feelings for me were different. "And so?" I asked him.

I felt his muscles contract, he was worried and he said, "Siren, please believe me. I have no intention of leaving you. My feelings for you are so strong, so complicated that I can't even explain them I don't know what else to tell you."

He was babbling now; desperation making him nervous. I turned and kissed him full on his lips and ran my hand down his chest. "I believe you," I said breaking the kiss.

Atem swallowed then kissed me back, "Oh Siren, my sweet Siren."

Mokuba cleared his throat and we broke apart. He smiled at Atem, "I told you she'd be perfect for you."

Atem ruffled Mokuba's hair, "Get some rest."

Atem led me into the lounge and I pulled at my sling, "Can I take it off now?"

Atem chuckled, "Sure."

He helped me remove the sling and I said, "That's better."

"Is it healed?"

I flexed my right arm and lifted a vase from the table. My hand didn't tremble and I put the vase down. I conjured fire from the air and did a swirling manoeuvre with some water in the air. Satisfied I said, "Yeah, all systems are a go. So where are we going now?"

"Kaiba Corporation. I have to drop Mokuba off and settle something with Seto."

I looked out the windows and said, "How long will that take?"

"It will take another week at most, and then we go to California 7 and deliver the weapon."

"What will happen after that?" I asked, knowing that nothing could happen after that.

He reached out and drew me into a kiss, "We'll figure it out when we get to it."

There was a pang in my heart. I knew so much more than he did about the weapon and his mission and it hurt to not be allowed to tell him. I would have to continue lying to him until it was over. When it was over, there would be no mistaking the truth. When the mission was over everything would be clear to him and he wasn't going to like it. I couldn't even tell him that there was no way in Hell that Hamthar would let us be together.

The next day Tea said nothing to me and I was glad of it. One more word from her and I would turn her into vomit flavoured paste. We ate lunch and left for the airport. We arrived in California 6 and managed to get a hotel opposite the Kaiba corp. building. Tomorrow we would face Mr Kaiba.

Chapter 12: Corporation Fiasco

Atem's P.O.V.:

It was midnight and I was still awake. Siren was resting behind me, peacefully at sleep. I wish that we could just stay like that. I sigh and walk to the window. The cities glowing lights illuminated the Kaiba Corporation building. There were 6 areas to California; 5, 6 and 7 were the business districts, 4 was the Hollywood area and 1, 2 and 3 were living areas with small shops for day-to-day living. We were in 6 and Magnesius Corporation was in 7.

"Atem," a soft voice called.

I turned and saw Siren sit up in the bed we were sharing. "What's wrong my sweet?" I asked her.

She got out of the bed and walked towards me. She placed her hand on my bare chest and I drew her close to me and kissed her. "I thought you'd left early again," she said.

I shook my head, "No, no my sweet I would never do that to you again."

She cupped my neck in her hand and stood on her toes to kiss me. I leaned forward to make it easier for her. "Please say it, Atem."

I looked at her, puzzled, "Say what?"

"Say that you love me," she said. I bit my lip and she sighed. "At least please come back to bed, my love," she pleaded pulling my hand.

I smiled and relented. I let her drag me to the bed's edge before picking her up bridal style and setting her down gently. I climbed in beside her and kissed her hard. She gasped as I pushed her against the pillow and I chuckled. She pulled me closer to her.

I could feel her fingers running up my spine and neck and into my hair. She played with my hair while I kissed her, occasionally pulling lightly on the strands. I was hovering over her. I was careful not to press my chest against her breasts. I heard somebody clear their throat and Siren and I broke apart.

"Seriously you guys," Mokuba says, standing in the doorway.

Siren and I are breathing heavily and I sit up chuckling, "Sorry, Mo. We weren't expecting any guests."

Siren laughs lightly and tugs on my gold bangs. My heart lurches and I smile at her lovingly. The adoration in her eyes is evident. "Come in Mokuba, I think we're done for now," she says smiling. Though my shallow breathing and racing heart begs to differ.

He comes in and hugs me. "Can I bunk with you guys for the rest of the night?"

Siren looks concerned, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Mokuba nods and I hug him, saying, "Of course you can."

Mokuba lies down on the centre of the bed and Siren sleeps behind him. I lie down on his other side and stroke his hair. He cuddles against Siren and I draw them both close to me, sandwiching Mokuba between Siren and I.

I wake up at six o' clock and get out of bed. After stretching I go to shower and change. When I come out only Mokuba is in the bed. I head to the kitchen and find Siren busy with breakfast. I sneak up behind her and put my arms around her and kiss her neck. She laughs and turns to me smiling. She puts her arms around me and kisses me.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked her.

She laughs at me, "I've got a cake in the oven and I was going to make some tea or coffee."

"Let me do it," I pleaded.

"Okay, I'll have coffee and you know best what Mokuba would want and I'll watch the cake," she said.

There's commotion in the bedrooms and Siren goes to check on Mokuba. She comes back and takes the cake out and begins plastering it in icing. Mokuba comes in and we eat breakfast.

"Are we going in today?" Mokuba asks when we're done.

I nod and reply, "The sooner the better."

Siren goes to the room and packs everything away. Meanwhile, I phone the Kaiba Corporation building and try to get an appointment with Seto. When the receptionist refuses I mention Mokuba and she schedules me in after lunch.

When lunch time comes and goes we head down to the building. Mokuba keeps his face hidden and so do I. Siren walks up to the desk and the receptionist says, "The building is closed to visitors."

Siren smiles pleasantly and says, "I believe I've already made an appointment with Mr Kaiba."

The receptionist says, "Sorry, you'll have to cancel it."

Siren frowns and her eyes go white for a moment. When the glow stops she says sweetly, "I think Mr Kaiba would like to see me now. It is rather urgent."

The receptionist looks up and she looks as if she's daydreaming. In a dreamy voice she says, "Of course. We shouldn't keep Mr Kaiba waiting."

She leads us to the door of Seto's office and Siren says, "You can go now."

The receptionist walks away and I say, "You amaze me some times. Did you really win your swimming title or did you sweet talk the judges."

She winks at me and motions me to go first. I push open the door and Seto says, "I told you Janet, I'm not seeing anyone today."

I pull my hood down and say, "Surely you can make an exception for family?"

Seto turns around and stands there for a moment, shocked. Then, "What are you doing here Atem?"

I smile, "Can't I just be checking in on you and Mokuba?"

Seto shook his head and growled, "You know that's never the case. Besides I don't have Mokuba, that spineless, blood drinking filth Eldon has him."

"True, however, allow me to correct that. You see Eldon hasn't had Mokuba for almost a week now. I have him," Atem gestured and Mokuba pulled off his hood.

Seto's eyes grew wide and he opened his arms to Mokuba who ran into the embrace. Seto said, "Thank you but why?"

Atem shrugged, "Mokuba is my family too."

Seto ensured Mokuba wasn't hurt then looked up. He looked from me to Siren then back again before saying, "Carrying your own prostitute now?"

Siren glared at Seto and I said, "Siren this is my cousin Seto Kaiba. Seto this is my girlfriend, Siren."

Siren smiled at my use of the word 'girlfriend' and said, "So this is the famous Seto Kaiba. I'm not very impressed."

Seto laughed, "You're actually trying to commit to somebody? That is amazing. However, I have it from a good source that you left the islands with the weapon and this girl."

Siren moved closer to me and I said, "What of it Seto?"

Seto snapped his fingers and a guard sprang from a hidden doorway and pointed a gun at Siren. I grabbed her and pulled her close to me keeping my eyes focused on the man with the gun.

Seto said, "Simple enough cousin. Give me the weapon and I don't blow her brains out."

Four more guards and a handful of darklings crawled out from the shadows and hidden doors, guns and eyes trained on Siren in my arms. I was outnumbered but said, "You've become heartless Seto."

Mokuba piped up, "Seto don't hurt her!"

"Be silent Mokuba!" Seto demanded.

I prepared to use the teleportation spell when my body froze. I could no longer summon my magic to defend me. I glared at Seto and he laughed at me. "How?" I growled.

"A simple enchantment on this room that stops anyone I know from using their powers against me or to leave. You're defenceless Atem. Hand over the weapon if you really care about her."

Siren touches my arm and I try to push my mind out to her. I feel her conscious brush against mine and I see a brief image of her using her powers to get us out. The connection is seared and a man shoots the floor beside Siren and I hold her closer. Seto shakes his head, "I don't think so."

I look at Siren and shake my head and hold out my hand. She takes a disk from somewhere in her blouse (my mind refuses to imagine where) and puts it in my hand. I give it to Seto and say, "Let us go."

He smirks, "Shoot him but keep the girl. I may find a good use for her."

I squeeze Siren's arm and she sends a blast of energy at the ceiling, bringing it down around us. We duck out of the room and we hear Mokuba scream when gunshots fire. I curse and make to go back but Siren grabs my arm and says, "Go to the apartment and get our stuff. I'll meet you at the airport."

I hesitate then nod reluctantly. I get out of the building praying for her safety the entire time. I grab our bags and go to the airport. At the airport I go towards the landing strip. Some guards try to stop me but I when I show them my ID they step away. I wait for 5 minutes before they bring the private jet out. I put the things on board and go back to the entrance of the airport.

Seto's men are everywhere but I manage to bypass them. I scan the crowd for Siren desperately. _SIREN! Siren where are you?_ I project my thoughts as far as I can.

"ATEM!" somebody in the crowd screams.

I locate the origin of the screams and see Siren coming towards me. I push through the crowd and grab her outstretched hand. Pulling her along, I make my way to the plane and, once safely inside, I pull her close.

Burying my face in her hair, I kiss her head before saying, "Don't you ever do that again."

She hugs me tight and says, "I promise."

I looked into her eyes once before engulfing her in a kiss. When air became necessary I pulled away from her to catch my breath before kissing her again. I pressed her close to me and held her like that before licking her lower lip, begging entrance. I released a low growl when I felt her tongue glide against mine and she pulled gently on my hair.

We broke apart when the airhostess walked in and dropped her tray. Siren was waking up to help her clean when I pulled her down again. She smiled at me and said, "Sorry, force of habit."

I chuckled and she leaned against me, her back against my chest. We lay like that on the couch and I played with her hair. I asked, "Why did you go back?"

She sighed, "I went for Mokuba. Apparently a stray shot broke the class window and a piece embedded itself in Mokuba's leg. I went in when it was just Kaiba and Mokuba in the room. I knocked Seto out and pulled the glass out of Mo's leg, cleaned it out with water I summoned and bandaged it up. After that I went to the airport to look for you."

I pulled her against my chest and said, "Be careful. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

The hostess came back with the food and shot a look at me before going away. While we ate Siren said, "Every psycho we meet indirectly makes a comment about you."

"Is that so?" I ask innocently.

She rolls her eyes, "I've been called nerd, loser, geek, know-it-all and lot of other names but these are new to me. I've never been called 'toy' or 'entertainment' or 'prostitute' before and it makes me wonder if I want to really be with you."

I winced, I could hear the playfulness in her voice but I felt broken inside, "Siren, I never meant for my past to give you cause to doubt me. Please understand that I've changed since meeting you. I was like that once but not anymore." I took her hand, "I really care about you."

She sighed, "I know. I didn't mean to sound so serious about it."

I kissed her and she smiled and we talked about happier things before finally going to bed. Tomorrow would be another long day.

_Chapter 13: The end nears_

Siren's P.O.V.:

I woke in Atem's arms in a room that was completely white. The glass doors were thrown wide and the white curtains flew on an ocean breeze. The smell of the sea blew into the room and I inhaled deeply. Cuddling closer to Atem's broad chest I inhaled the strong, spicy scent of his flesh. He pulled me closer and I sneezed.

Atem sat up and looked at me smiling as I rubbed my nose. He asked, "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded while rubbing my eyes. I caught him eyeing my attire and could practically hear his heart working. "I got a little hot though," I said defensively.

"I can plainly see that," he said, eyeing my scant pyjamas.

It was a black short that ended at the centre of my thigh and a black spaghetti strap crop top. Atem reached out his hand and caressed my cheek. "I'm sorry if it, ah, troubles you."

Atem smiled and kissed me. He moved his lips down my throat and my collar bone before I stopped him. "It doesn't trouble me at all," he said.

We packed our things and left for the Magnesius Corporation building. When we arrived everyone avoided Atem. In the lift I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged, "I don't have a very good reputation if you recall."

I giggled and took his hand. He smiled and pulled his hand away from me. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked, saying, "When we're alone."

We arrived outside Hamthar's office and Atem went in while I waited by the door outside. A large crowd of people filed out of the office. Atem called me in once everyone was gone and I saw Hamthar's face for the first time in my life.

He had brown hair and black eyes. He was tall and muscular and his face showed the years of his life that he had left behind. However, he still managed to look intimidating. I could sense the change in Atem's demeanour. Once again he was the man who had come to fetch the weapon from me on the Island. Unfeeling, well trained and loyal; just like a robot.

Hamthar surveyed me and I felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. He said, "What has happened Atem?"

"Mr Magnesius we were pursued by the other companies and I had to make a quick stop in Transylvania. It was nothing I could not handle, thanks to you," Atem replied without hesitation.

"And what of the weapon?" Hamthar asked.

I tensed and stopped a low hiss from escaping my teeth. How dare he torture Atem like that? How could he be so heartless? Atem was quiet for a moment before saying, "I am sorry Sir. We lost it to Seto Kaiba but two days ago."

Hamthar nodded, "That is to be expected. Did he threaten her?"

Atem glanced at me then down, "Yes, sir."

"It doesn't matter. What is done is done and it can never be undone. We will get the programme running," Hamthar said.

Atem blinked but said nothing. I looked at Hamthar and Atem said, "Sir, what do you intend doing with Siren?"

Hamthar shrugged, "You brought her here do with her as you please." Atem sighed and Hamthar continued, "However, two days from now bring her with you to the lab. She should get to know something if she's staying."

I glared at Hamthar and he smirked and looked away. Atem led me to his apartment and said, "What is wrong? He said you could stay but you look as if he were murdering somebody." Oh, irony of ironies.

"It doesn't matter. He said so himself. Don't you think he was a little too calm?" I asked, desperately trying to get a point across to him.

Atem shrugged, "I don't ask too many questions but I did expect him to be mad at me for actually having the nerve to fail."

Thinking that he hadn't failed I asked, "What are we doing for two whole days?"

Atem smirked at me, "Whatever you want."

_**Chapter14: I love you**_

Atem's P.O.V.:

When I woke up my head was spinning and Siren was pressed against my side. The warmth coming from her was sweet and inviting and I pulled her closer to me. She sneezed and I felt her long lashes brush against my chest as she woke. Sitting up she sneezed again and rubbed her nose. Noticing I was awake, she blushes a deep, mink colour and it sent my heart racing.

I chuckled softly and reached up to cup her cheek in my hand. She leaned into my touch and I smiled at her, "How do you feel?"

She returned a small smile and shrugged, "Okay I guess. Do we have to go today?"

She was understandably reluctant and I hated forcing her to do anything but I said, "Yes, we do."

She heaved another huge sigh and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was wearing a black bikini and shorts pyjamas and I had spent the whole night trying to still my hearts erratic pounding. The sight of her stretching restarted last night's lost battle and I decided it was no use fighting.

I lie back on the bed and felt her hand slide up my chest and around my neck as she leaned forward to kiss me. We kissed until the necessity of air pulled us apart and we sat panting. I watched mournfully as Siren moved towards the showers.

While Siren showered I went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. Siren came to the dining room and I pulled out her chair for her. She sat and we ate breakfast, talking the entire time. Yet, something was off this morning. She was smiling but there was that deep sorrow in her eyes; as if she were struggling with something that brought her pain.

I had a bath and we went to Hamthar's office together; hand-in-hand. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment about it. He said, "Good morning Atem."

"Good morning Sir," I replied.

"If he's your adoptive father, why do you call him Sir?" Siren asked.

I shot her a warning look but Hamthar chuckled and said, "I adopted him strictly for business purposes."

Siren smirked and opened her mouth but I cut in, "How are we going to run the programme without the weapon?"

Hamthar smiled, "Isn't that the question? Firstly, the programme is supposed to transfer a huge amount of energy to the rival companies' headquarters; shutting down their technology and possibly causing mayhem in those Corporations. The weapon was supposed to do three things; protect Magnesius Corporation while exacting the amount of energy required for the plan and transfer it to those corporations without letting energy deviate."

I frowned, "Seems a lot of work for such a small disk."

Hamthar chuckled and motioned for us to follow him. "We are starting and ending the programme today."

"But the weapon is with Kaiba Corp.," I protested.

"That may be so but the disk is unnecessary. It is a dummy to lure the other corporations. Say nothing more of it Atem. You will see," He said.

"You're very quiet," I accused Siren.

"I know how this will end," she said quietly.

We reached the observation room and I went in. Siren made to follow Hamthar but I grabbed her hand. "Let her go Atem," Hamthar said sternly.

Siren came forward and kissed me. When Hamthar cleared his throat we broke apart. She turned away from me and the doors slid closed. I moved to my seat, so sure I had seen a tear on her face. I looked into the operation room and saw Hamthar and Siren enter. They walked up to the central machine and Hamthar gripped Siren's shoulders.

He knelt and wiped her tears away while he talked to her. She protested before relenting then she did something that made the whole room go still; she hugged him. He returned the hug and kissed her forehead. He released her and she stepped inside the giant tube in the centre of the machine and it closed shut. The team activated the machine and she turned and blew me a kiss. She waved at me before she stilled and her eyes went white and she spread her arms releasing her power.

In no time flat I was out of my seat and running down the staircase through the hall and into the operating room. Guards came to restrain me but I threw them off. Hamthar grabbed me and said, "It's too late, you can't stop it now."

"She's going to die! You're going to kill her!" I screamed at him.

"She knew what was going to happen. Now sit down there's nothing you can do now!" he yelled pushing me into a chair.

I sat there, helplessly, as the life off my lover (yes I was admitting it) was sapped away in front of my eyes. The doors burst open and Yugi and Mrs Hale stormed in. I grabbed Yugi and pulled him away and Hamthar stood there, stunned for a moment, before holding on to a screaming and struggling Mrs Hale.

Then it was over; the machine stopped and the tube opened and I ran forward to catch Siren. She fell into my arms limply. I brought her to where Yugi sat and set her down. "I'm sorry Atem," she said quietly.

"You need to conserve your strength," I said.

"Atem is right, Siren. Please relax," Yugi begged.

She was pale and cold but she said, "The disk is a diversion. I am the weapon. I am the device Hamthar needed because nothing else could control that much energy."

"Shh…" I hushed her kissing her.

She kissed me back and Yugi looked at us, startled. "Atem?" he questioned.

"There's one more thing," Siren said before I could answer. "Hamthar is my father."

That stemmed us both. I flashed back to the pictures. S.A., Siren Aran. Siren shivered and I looked at her and said, "We're going to get you help. We'll save you, I –"

"No, Atem. You can't save me," Siren said. "Look after them for me."

"I promise," I replied. The tears were falling freely from my eyes now. Siren reached up to wipe them away. I kissed her again and said the words she kept begging me to say, "I love you."

Siren smiled, "I love you too."

Her hand went slack and she stilled. I closed her eyes and doubled over as pain shot through my heart and released a strangled gasp. There was silence as all in the room marvelled at the discovery of Hamthar's only daughter but I didn't care; my Siren would never sing to me again.

Then it hit me I flashed back to my first week with her and her words cut through the ache in my heart: "What if Hamthar did something terrible to somebody you knew?"

He had killed her. His daughter, my lover was dead because of him. I turned the full force of whatever power I could master on him, sending flying into and through the wall at the far end of the room. There was chaos all around me as confusion filled the room. I picked up Siren's body and took it to my room. Five minutes later, her mother and Yugi joined me. Seto and Mokuba, and Eldon and Alex, Tea and Daren and all Siren's friends found us like that; Yugi and I on either side of the bed and Mrs Hale sprawled across Siren's torso. All of us crying tears over the one we loved.

When Hamthar called us away, I was the last to leave. I bent over Siren's still form and kissed her one last time. "I will always love you."

Epilogue

Year 2124-Atem's P.O.V.:

It's been three years since she died. I live on the old Isles with Yugi and Rebecca. Her friends and family don't blame me. Her mother lives next door to us. I still work for Hamthar as his agent and it's obligatory for me to go to functions as I am his adopted son. I've taken up swimming as a past time and as a way of keeping some of her with me. I've been a complete wreck ever since that day.

It's been exactly three years today, I think as we all stand at the harbour. I watch as everyone throws flowers into the ocean. Siren's body disappeared from my room and we all blamed Hamthar but we knew it wasn't him.

"I miss her so much," Rebecca said sniffing.

A tear fell from my eyes and Yugi said, "We all miss her."

"Dad, why is everyone throwing flowers?" Yugi's son, Jaden, asked.

I ruffled his hair and Yugi said, "Because we're remembering somebody that we lost."

"Will we find her?" Aran asked.

Yugi shook his head, "One day."

I bit my lip and I inhaled deeply. Hamthar knelt at the edge of the harbour. I could hear Mrs Hale saying quietly, "Oh, my brave daughter."

My heart went out to them and I said, "She was everything to me. I never did tell her that enough."

I walked away from the mourners and went to the forest. I wandered aimlessly for a while until I entered a clearing. Golden flowers littered the ground and I made my way to the tree at the heart of the clearing at the top of the hill. When I reached the base of the hill I heard singing. It was sweet and familiar to me.

I searched for the person but couldn't see anyone. "Always remember me…" the voice sang.

I closed my eyes and it registered where I'd heard that voice before. I looked up and saw a figure in a white dress smiling down at me. I ran up the hill and heard the song fade, "I will always love you…"

I reached the top and searched in vain for the woman. "Atem!" Yugi screamed running up to me. "Did you see…? Did you hear…?"

"Yes, I saw and heard her," I replied quietly. We stood there as the thought took form and solidified into a single name, "Siren."


End file.
